Honey
by MajorSam
Summary: Will brings Helen an afternoon snack and things get... sticky.  Sequel to "Peanut Butter" but can stand alone.


**Authors note: **This one is for C0bwebb, a proud Helen/Will supporter, and neverending source of encouragement, and fic prompts :O Thanks so much for all your ideas, and for listening to me ramble on about my supposed progress in the wee hours of the morning *hug*

Beta'd by my one and only NoCleverSig. May you always have meetings for me to distract you from, and office desks to hide behind ;)

**Honey**

**Copyright MajorSam, 2011**

* * *

><p>"Come in," Magnus called, answering the knock on her office door.<p>

She glanced up from the report she was reviewing to see not the Big Guy, as she had expected, but Will. He walked in with a tray of food in hand. She smiled in acknowledgment, resisting the sudden urge to cross her legs under her closed-front desk.

Since their… encounter… in the kitchen that morning, she had been fighting a constant thrum of arousal. After she had "taken care" of Will, she'd thought, hoped, that he would reciprocate. She had offered him her final, peanut butter-coated finger, and he had sucked it into his mouth, making her heart soar and thighs clench. He had slid off his chair to kneel before her, face to face, and then leaned in. His chest pressed against hers, her hard nipples felt the muscled planes of his chest through her thin, silk nightgown. She managed to keep the gasp from her mouth when he bit down lightly on her finger. He looked at her, eyes dark with passion, and started to move toward her. She licked her peanut lips as his hand slid to the curve of her waist…

Then the Big Guy had walked in.

Will had literally jumped, pulling away in an instant, dropping onto all fours and pretending he was looking for a lost utensil. It was a perfectly logical reason for kneeling on the kitchen floor so close to Magnus. Magnus herself had stayed poised, placing her hands on her bent, upper legs and taking a calming, deep breath. She stood, grabbing her robe as she did, fixing her nightgown swiftly as soon as she was standing so that it was properly placed. She then turned to face the Big Guy, casually and gracefully putting on her robe. Her large manservant stood silently, seemingly impassive, but she knew his keen eyes were calculating. She didn't try to explain or justify; he would come to his own conclusions.

After several long moments, the sound of Will's shuffling in the background, Biggie nodded. A slight tip of the head, and relief blossomed in her chest. She nodded gently in return. Will, finally realizing his posturing was unnecessary and somewhat foolish, stood up. To his credit, his blush was faint and he stood tall. With a suddenly wide grin, Magnus inclined her head once more and strode out of the room. She glanced backward as she closed the kitchen door to see the Big Guy advancing on Will, and chuckled.

This was the first time she had seen Will since the morning, work having suddenly taken priority as it always seemed to do. A professional at multi-tasking, she also had been calculating the odds that she would have to discuss the day's events, and possible consequences, with Will. Soon. She knew, logically, that there were several factors at play here including feelings that she had to analyze, and quickly. She hadn't yet decided what stance she should take, but now it appeared she would have to see how things went and hope for the best. She didn't enjoy such spontaneous confrontations, much preferring to be in control and have a solid plan.

She quickly scanned her protégé for injuries. Seeing no visible bruises, blood, or favouring of limbs, she concluded his "meeting" with Biggie had gone well. Her old friend's approval meant a lot to her. It would never sway her from acting in the fashion she deemed best, but it did ease her mind. Will walked forward and silently placed the tray on her desk. He had changed out of his pajamas since last she'd seen him, and his dark jeans were simple, yet stylish, accentuating his finer assets.

"Will," she smiled, warmly. He nodded back.

"Thought you'd like a snack. It's been a while since you last, uh… ate." He almost stuttered at the end, but stayed solid.

Was he uncomfortable in her presence now, regretting the incident, trying to ignore it? Or was he still just as aroused as she?

She studied the contents of his offering as she mulled over the situation. Two slices of whole grain toast lay on a plate cut in half to form triangles. Two small dishes contained butter and jam, while a third, larger jar was filled with honey. She only stocked pure, organic honey from the local Farmer's Market. She wondered if this was the orange blossom, or the lavender. A small butter knife and teaspoon were nearby for serving. A plate held an apple and orange, both sliced, while a teapot steamed lightly beside. Her favourite mug completed the array.

"You didn't get your toast this morning, so…" Will trailed off.

Magnus couldn't help but be touched.

"That's very sweet of you," she said.

"It's nothing," he countered.

They were both silent for a moment, waiting for the other to continue, to open "the conversation".

"Could you..." "I could…" They started at the same time, breaking off and laughing softly.

"Go ahead," Magnus offered with a slight flick of her hand.

"Oh, um…," he began. She tensed, waiting for it to commence.

"You need anything else?" he finally asked, "A sandwich instead?"

Magnus was a bit disappointed at the cop out. Ah well, she would forgive him this time. It couldn't be easy to approach your 160-year-old-boss about the issue of her jumping you in the public kitchens and giving you a mind-blowing peanut butter kinked blow job.

"It's fine, Will," she replied carefully. _The food is fine, and it's fine for you to say whatever it is you need to say._

Will nodded, relieved, with his sexy little sideways grin.

"Ok then… How's the paperwork going?" he inquired as he picked up the spreading knife and swept it through the butter. His legs pressed against the edge of her desk as he moved in closer, keeping the utensils over the tray. She recognized that he still needed time to work up to it.

It's funny, Magnus thought. He was so good at communicating clearly with his patients, able to see their issues and articulate their needs, but when it came to himself? He was far more contained. Getting physically closer to her and putting his hands to work let his mind relax, and took the focus away from his stress and inhibitions.

"Papers are going as well as they ever do," she answered.

"Ah, that good, huh?" he joked as he spread butter across a piece of toast.

"Always a good time," she agreed.

_But not as good a time as this morning._

The thought popped randomly and out-of-the-blue into Will's mind, making the hand dipping the teaspoon in to the honey jar quaver.

_Please don't let her have seen that_, he prayed, but of course she had. She immediately recognized the unintentional innuendo of her statement, and her mouth quirked up in one corner.

"I can imagine," Will said, trying to move past his slip and fast. He started spooning honey onto her toast with fervor.

"But I do admit it can be rather stressful sometimes."

He looked up at that, surprised by her confession, letting more honey drip onto her snack. He instinctively spread it about as she continued, picking up the toast when he was done and reaching out to hand it to her.

"After so much work, I sometimes feel like nothing more than a long, hot…"

His fingers went numb and the toast slipped from his useless hand to fall right onto her current report. So much for the status update on the clan of baby albino Steleoscoposai living in Tunisia. The excess of honey splattered, and a few drops made it over the desk to fall onto her lap. She stood up abruptly, her chair skidding out behind her as she tried to avoid any further dripping.

"Oh god!" Will yelled, "I'm sorry!"

A stream of apologies started coursing forward from his mouth as he grabbed some napkins from the tray, running around the desk to help clean things up. Magnus turned, putting her hands up to placate and stop him, but his momentum carried him right into her, outstretched napkin hitting her upper right thigh. The touch, even through her dark skirt, hit her like an anvil. She grabbed his wrist, crushing it in her grip to make him stop. Her other hand flew to his chest to make sure he didn't accidentally fully tackle her.

They stood face to face, breathing heavily at the sudden flurry of action. Magnus' fingers involuntarily curled into the softness of Will's light blue sweater. His hands, which had grabbed onto her jacketed waist to balance himself, tensed in return.

He looked at her, so close, a rare occasion. He frowned. However she joked about stress, he could see the fine lines of worry that creased her bright eyes, the tensing of her jaw. What he didn't realize was that her tension at the moment stemmed mainly from his hand, still pressing the napkin against her. She let her eyes fall to the offending appendage, then back up to look at him, raising an eyebrow. She saw comprehension dawn and let go of his hand, dropping hers to her side.

Will started to pull away, upset that he'd made her uncomfortable, but realization continued to build. She was very uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Was she turned on? Had she been thinking about the morning just as much as he had? Was it possible that she wanted to continue where they'd left off, so cruelly and prematurely cut short?

He hesitantly stretched his fingers, brushing them against her. Magnus shivered, and Will's heart began to race. He slowly pulled the napkin away, moving a centimeter to the side and dabbing at a spot of honey. Though her skirt was a deep blue, almost black, the liquid honey stood out as even darker, shining spots. He carefully and thoroughly dabbed as much of the honey off of her as possible. The substance was even stickier than peanut butter, and he sometimes had to work to pull his hand off. She stayed perfectly motionless the whole time, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensations he was causing. When his hand stilled, she opened them.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked on his troubled face.

"This is as clean as I can get your skirt," he replied. "I'm sorry."

Magnus looked down at herself. He'd done his best, but there were still splotches on her expensive, fitted piece of clothing. She could care less about the skirt. She just wanted him to keep going.

"You missed a spot," she said, quietly. He frowned, looking her over, seeing no more sticky puddles. He looked back up at Magnus. She reached down and gently extricated the soiled napkin from his hand, tossing it back onto the tray. She then grasped his hand and slowly, deliberately, led it to the bottom hem of her skirt. He found bare skin, and raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Didn't feel like nylons this morning," she said, her voice rough. "Too confining. I find myself in need of… room to move, to breathe, today."

Will's stomach tightened. He brushed his fingers over her skin and found, to his surprise, that there actually were spots of honey there. He rubbed his finger over one spot, gathering the honey, then bringing it up to his lips. Magnus watched, entranced, as he put the finger in his mouth and quickly disposed of it. She realized what he must have been feeling when she had played with her own fingers earlier that day. All too soon, the honey marring her skin seemed to vanish, and they were at a stand-still once again. Magnus didn't want to push him, fearing her actions of the morning had already pressured him enough. Will didn't want to make the first move, holding onto the last bit of fear that he had just been a minor distraction that she would want to forget about. She soon put all his doubts to rest.

"You missed a spot," she said again, in that deep, low, husky voice. He frowned, and looked down, studying her legs. There wasn't even a trace of honey left. He looked at her, imploring. She slowly and deliberately reached out, finding the honey spoon and dipping it into the jar. She locked onto his eyes, but he followed the spoon as she brought it to her leg, bent her knee ever so slightly, and turned the spoon over. The thick, golden liquid gathered for a moment before a large drop landed on her thigh. Will gulped.

The gauntlet had been thrown.

He moved his hand to touch her again, but she grabbed his wrists, holding them high, not allowing him to make contact. He gazed at her, and she licked her lips. He'd never had such a strong urge to kiss someone in his life. He had wanted to kiss her during their entire early morning dalliance, but knew it would have ruined the mood. Kissing was somehow more intimate than what they had done so far. He felt himself leaning forward, unconsciously seeking out the soft suppleness of her mouth, but she squeezed his wrists, warning him, and he stopped. He wanted to question her, ask why he couldn't kiss her, but when she placed both his hands on her thighs he decided that could come later.

With a quick move he exerted force on his hands, pushing her, causing her to fall abruptly backwards into her chair. Her eyes widened in surprise, and he grinned. It was time to see how she liked being the one in the chair. He leaned forward, grasping the arms of the seat, and swung it around so she was facing her desk again while he had his back to it. He lowered himself onto his knees, kneeling before her. As he settled into a comfortable position, his body ended up half under her desk, and she knew she would never be able to look at this utilitarian piece of furniture in quite the same way. Desks, peanut butter… this day was certainly having an impact. Will leaned forward then, placing a light kiss to her bare knee, and she stopped thinking.

Will kept his eyes on Helen's when his fingers reached the hem of her skirt. He experimentally brushed his fingers underneath, sticking them into the honey then pulling back. She didn't blink as he placed his fingertips into his mouth again, sucking the sweetness. He repeated his actions, drawing her skirt up just a bit higher. When it was impossible for his hands to clean anymore, he was forced to break eye contact. Magnus kept her eyes glued on him as he leaned down, his warm breath causing goosebumps before his tongue peeked out to lap at her sticky skin. He scrutinized her with the focus he used on patients, making sure every spot of honey was cleared. He then laid a wet, open mouthed kiss on her skirt, sucking away as much honey as he could, still feeling bad about harming it. He could feel the richness of the skirt in his mouth, the fine material sliding over his tongue, and it was strangely erotic, almost as soft as her skin.

Almost.

When he could no longer justify "cleaning" her, Will pulled back. He looked up at Magnus, inquiring. She regarded him with dark eyes. He couldn't tell if they were narrowed in anger at his clumsiness or in irritation at stopping what he was doing.

"What now?" he asked quietly. His initial confidence of "putting her in the chair" was waning. He still didn't know how to classify his feelings for Magnus and was, if he were honest, terrified of failing at this chance to find out.

Magnus suddenly scooted her chair forward, forcing Will to duck further back into the alcove of her desk. The maneuver left him in between her legs. He couldn't help but peek under her skirt. It _was_ face height, after all. What was a guy to do? Will barely had time to glance, his heart skipping a beat at what he thought he saw there, before she pushed back again. He leaned forward to see her with the teaspoon in hand. She reached forward with her free hand and very deliberately slid her skirt higher up her thigh. Their blue eyes locked as she tipped the spoon over, golden liquid falling onto her skin like sweet, sunkissed rain. She placed the spoon back onto the desk, and they both grinned.

Confidence back, Will leaned down and explored the next layer of newly revealed skin. He kissed and licked and laved until her skin was blushing pink from attention.

This time when the honey spoon appeared, the jar was with it. Will quickly took them from her, placing them beside him, feeling almost giddy with the reality of what he was doing, what she was allowing him to do.

Inch by inch, her smooth thighs were revealed to him. He loved that she hadn't worn any nylons or hose today. However, he did swiftly decide he'd like her to, sometime, so he could slowly peel them off her. Or just rip them off and throw them aside as he…

For right now, though, he was more than content. He made quick work of her 4 inch black high heels, placing them outside of his alcove, beside her. He massaged her feet for a few moments, sure that no matter how confidently she walked in them, the heels couldn't be comfortable. He soon couldn't resist the pull to the space between her legs, and his mouth moved back to her skin. As he neared closer and closer to his ultimate goal, the smell of her invaded his senses and his mouth watered.

Will grabbed her skirt in both hands and with a strong push, forced her to lift off the chair for a moment while he hiked the skirt out from under her, raising it past her hips.

Helen Magnus was finally bare to him, in full glory. And by bare, he meant bare. As he'd suspected from his brief glimpse earlier, she hadn't just foregone pantyhose today, there were no panties of any kind. Just straight Magnus, cleanly and neatly trimmed as the rest of her always was, and glistening wet.

Will's arousal strained against his jeans but he ignored it. He leaned in close to her, almost touching, but tilted his head to the side at the last second, kissing her inner thigh before sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. Her leg jumped at the sudden move and she yelped a tiny bit, the sound immediately turning into a throaty, soft chuckle.

"Cheeky," she breathed. He grinned against her, biting down again and nibbling a bit for good measure. As his mouth worked up, his hands smoothed over her legs, kneading and massaging the warm, toned limbs. As he massaged her knees, Magnus could feel herself sink deeper and lower into her plush chair in blissful relaxation. All jokes aside, the paperwork today had been tough. And to be frank, she was always tense.

Will's hands finally left her legs, reaching out for the honey spoon, but stopping. He wanted to taste just _her_ first.

Taking a deep breath, he grasped her knees firmly, spreading them apart and leaning in, kissing the soft flesh at the apex of her thighs. His mouth opened and his tongue delved between her folds, his first taste of her silky wet sex making him light headed. He didn't know it, but Magnus' hands clenched onto the armrests of her chair as she worried her lip between her teeth. God she so needed this right now.

Will licked her, gathering up her arousal as it kept building, savouring it as he gently explored every millimeter of her. He made sure to kiss, lick and suck every fold and crease, occasionally moving upwards to rub against her clit. Once he was sure he'd committed her pure self to memory, he reached out blindly with his hand, not moving from her, not wanting to waste a single second of possible contact, to grasp the spoon of honey. He brought it over to her and reluctantly pulled back. Her flesh was moist and shiny and pink, and he could see the tension in her lower stomach as she fought to keep her legs from trembling.

With the precision of a doctor he centered the spoon over her most sensitive bundle of nerves, tipping it over and letting the thick, amber liquid drip onto her skin. It was cool, such a contrast to his hot mouth, and Magnus let out a tortured sigh. Will pushed her legs even further apart, angling her hips up to force her further down the chair, giving him easier access. He pulled her chair in closer so he could watch the way the honey dripped down her as he continued to pour more. When it looked like it might drip off onto the carpet, he ducked down and caught it, pressing his tongue against her center, lower than her opening, then dragging it all the way up to her clit, gathering all the honey onto his tongue. He rested his head against her thigh as he closed his mouth, swallowing it. The high quality organic was delicious enough on its own, but combined with Magnus' essence, it took on a dangerous new tone.

He needed more.

Will quickly spooned more onto Magnus, thankful that he'd thought to bring the whole jar. Maybe his subconscious had known this would happen. This time, when it looked like it would drip off, he gathered it and thrust his tongue inside of her. She let out a high-pitched groan, unlike anything Will had ever imagined her making, and he pushed in deeper. He swirled his tongue around, trying to reach her walls, wanting to touch every part of her he could, feel her silken passages. When the need to breathe overwhelmed him he pulled back only long enough to suck in a ragged breath before diving in again. Before long Magnus was gripping her chair with white knuckles, eyes screwed shut and panting, trying very hard not to grab his thick hair between her fingers and press him into her clit, so close to orgasm.

When Will sensed this, his pace slowed. His strong touches became soft and fleeting. She felt herself backing away from the brink, and she groaned in disappointment. She opened her eyes, looking down to see him looking back up at her with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"You don't get to be smug until you've finished the job," she reprimanded him in a soft, but stern, voice.

"All in good time," he replied.

"You realize I do still have work to do?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"And Kate or Henry or any number of people could walk into my office at any moment?"

He outright snorted at that one.

"Less chance of that than someone coming into the public kitchens," he shot back. She raised an eyebrow of her own. She cursed herself for not being able to think clearly enough to come up with a concise, logical reason for him to hurry the hell up and make her come.

"Will," she finally said. He could hear everything she was thinking in that one word. The fatigue, worry, stress, her appreciation for what he was doing for her, her _need_ for release and relaxation.

"I've got you," he told her, quietly. Warmth, not lust, or desire, but gentle warmth, filled her, and she nodded. He gave her a small smile and kissed her just above the knee.

Once again, Will started his journey upwards. He coated her with honey once more but decided this would be the last time. He owed it to her to finish this. He still wanted to kiss her lips, her mouth, so badly, but knew this was not the time or place. Instead, he tried to show her how he was feeling when he reached her throbbing center, making love to her with his lips and teeth and tongue. It was like he was devouring her whole. He still marveled at the sensation of his tongue sticking to the fragrant honey, and the sound it made as he peeled himself off her skin.

Soon her face was flushed, and her hand somehow wandered up to her chest, slipping under the jacket that matched her skirt and cupping a breast, squeezing a nipple through her cream-coloured blouse. She knew that this time he would let her finish, and she hoped she could keep quiet, in case anyone was in fact wandering the hallway outside her office.

Suddenly her office door banged open.

Her eyes flew open. The hand on her breast flew to the edge of her desk as the one on the chair arm moved to join it, pulling her chair forward as fast as possible so there was no chance of anyone seeing what was happening. Will pulled his tongue out of her as he was shoved into the back "wall", scrunching up into a contorted ball around the long, feminine legs that now dominated the space. His head banged against the hardwood, and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Her right knee collided with the sideboard, but she refrained from making noise as her jaw dropped in shock at seeing their visitor.

"Helen!" said the interrupter.

Will's heart stopped.

"_Father_?" Helen cried, incredulous.

Gregory Magnus smiled widely, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture of hello.

"My dear Helen, it's so good to see you!" he said, walking towards her desk. Helen fought to clear her lust fogged vision, sucking in deep breaths while trying to appear calm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You knew I was coming to visit," he countered.

"A week from now!" she said in a barely restrained shout, stopping him in his tracks.

"Am I to apologize for being a bit eager to see my daughter?" he asked, clearly quite miffed at his poor reception.

Helen closed her eyes, continuing the fight to regain her composure. Her body was humming, vibrating, alive with pleasure.

"I'm sorry," she said, in a strained voice. "I just wasn't expecting you so soon."

Gregory frowned, noting the tense way she sat, her flushed face, her fists, clenched tightly on her desk, which had papers in disarray. A pile of them was even covered in some kind of sticky dark yellow goo. There was a food tray, but the contents were scattered. He didn't look at it long enough to discern what it might have held.

"Well I think it's a good thing I did come so early," he said, not noticing her wince when he said the word 'come'. "You look like a mess, darling! So tense!"

All she could do was shrug and grimace. Will's hands were on her legs, trying to maneuver her so he wasn't in such a horridly awkward position.

"It looks like you need someone to help you relax," her father continued. "I can help you with that."

She looked at him with half-veiled horror, and he laughed.

"A vacation, Helen," he said. "We should go somewhere for a few days! Spend some father daughter time. We have so many years to catch up on."

She didn't comment on the fact that they'd been reunited years earlier, and he had purposely chosen to leave and have no contact.

"I'm sure your young protégé, Will, is more than capable of handling any hard work you leave him."

Helen wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry at the outrageous innuendo her father was not meaning to say. Beneath her, Will squeezed her leg in acknowledgment of the ridiculous situation. Nikola interrupting them was one thing. Biggie had been more frightening than anything. But her _father_ of all people? It was too much. As father and daughter continued to talk, Will's hand recognized the soft suppleness of her leg. His fingers started to trail down her calf, gently rubbing her ankle before moving up again. She subtly kicked him. He started to grin.

He couldn't… could he?

He thought of the newspaper, Tesla, and Magnus' dark curls continuing to bob up and down while she worked him. Granted this was different as he was the employee and could get fired. And it was her father… But when would he ever get a chance to mess with her like this again, and to show Helen Magnus that she wasn't in control of the world all the time. It would be good for her. That was his professional, trained opinion, and he was sticking with it.

And speaking of sticking…

The honey spoon had somehow made its way into the chaotic under space of her desk, falling right into his lap. He picked it up, leaning his arms out to brush as much of her skin as possible along the way. He was disappointed to see there was barely any honey left. Not even enough to wipe off onto her. In a fit of spontaneity he might later regret, he pushed her legs just a bit apart, and thrust the spoon inside of her.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, jumping in her chair.

There is no way Will was actually going to do this. _No_ way. Helen's face was stormy.

Gregory was more than fed up with his daughter's actions.

"Helen!" he barked, "You don't need to get all worked up about this! I only suggested it because I thought it would be good for you!"

Will twisted the spoon.

Helen banged a fist down onto the table as the other flew to her forehead.

"Damnit!" she swore through clenched teeth. Gregory stared at her, shocked at her off-the-wall behavior, now getting worried that something was wrong with her. Seriously wrong.

"I'm sorry, father, I really am," she ground out. "But I am extremely busy with work right now and cannot talk."

He opened his mouth to protest, or offer to help, she wasn't sure, but she didn't let him start.

"It would be best if you left."

The spoon twisted again.

"NOW!"

With a loud huff, Gregory threw up his hands in defeat, marching out of the office and slamming the door shut behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Magnus liquefied, falling down her chair and letting her body shake. She reached down, grabbing Will's hand and wrenching the spoon out of her, throwing it aside. She buried her hands in his hair, as soft and luscious as she'd expected, and pulled his face into her sex so hard his nose hurt as it collided with her. He recovered in less than a second, and had no choice but to capitulate to the harsh demands of the hands on his head. Her head fell back against her chair and her mouth fell open in short, gasping breaths as his tongue slid in to start working its magic once again.

Outside the office, halfway down the hall, Gregory Magnus was feeling conflicted. He was disappointed and hurt by his daughter's welcome, but at the same time, as he reflected on the meeting, he was very worried. Should he have stormed out like that? She looked so frazzled. He couldn't imagine the pressures her work must put on her. He had been head of the Sanctuary himself at one point, but the operation had been a mere fraction of what it was now. He was so proud of her. He shouldn't have given up on her so easily; he should have offered to help. What kind of a father was he, abandoning his daughter when she was obviously in such need? With a determined nod, he turned about face and started back towards the office.

His hand was reaching for the door knob when he heard his daughter issue a sound he'd never heard, a combination of a shriek, a cry, and a sob. He could practically see the image of her tearing her hair out in frustration.

Maybe it would be best to leave her alone after all… just for a little while. To cool down.

Maybe he should go get her a snack. Toast and tea. With honey! Her favourite.

With a smile, Gregory headed off to the kitchens.

Back in her office, Helen Magnus lay slumped in her chair, a boneless heap. With careful hands, Will pushed against her, backing her chair out from the desk so he could finally emerge back into the light of day. He found a discarded napkin on the floor, and picked it up, wiping his face off, in a daze himself.

_I did not just do that,_ he thought to himself in disbelief. _With her FATHER in the room! What was I thinking? Holy crap! She's going to fire me! My ass is going to be thrown out! So much for the best job in the world. Crap._ _Just as I was starting to figure out what I feel about her…_

He raised his gaze, bright red and shame faced, to look at her, trying to steel himself for his fate.

When Magnus saw him, frightened out of his wits, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. The long build up, the stressful interruption, and the final, incredible climax had left her floating on a cloud, lightheaded and deliciously woozy.

"Dear God Will!" she exclaimed. "With my father right here!"

Will made a pained face, which only heightened her amusement.

"Cheeky bastard!" she said, shaking her head. "Unbelievable audacity."

Only Helen Magnus could still use words like "audacity" in an orgasmic haze. She noticed the bunched up napkin clenched in Will's hand.

"Poor thing," she said, "You're all dirty now."

She reached out and patted his head. Will should have felt somewhat degraded, but didn't. He was too glad she hadn't kicked his ass yet. Magnus, starting to slowly come down from her high, realized the true turmoil Will was going through. She went quiet, and Will's anxiety grew.

"You need to get cleaned up," she said. Her voice was back under control, perfect, sexy British. She glanced down at herself, still naked from the hips down. For the most part her skin was wet, shimmering with Will's saliva, her own juices, and faint traces of honey.

"We both need to get cleaned up," she amended.

She shook her head in disbelief, and a sudden question sprang into Will's mind. Emboldened by his success under the desk, he asked it.

"Magnus," he started, "Before, when you said that after so much work, you sometimes feel like nothing more than a long, hot…"

Magnus smirked.

"I was going to say shower, Will. A simple shower."

"Ah…" Will shook his head, incredulous at his overreaction at the time.

Magnus looked down at herself again before moving her gaze up. Her blue eyes locked onto his, and he couldn't look away.

"Speaking of showers," she remarked mischievously. "Would you care to join me for one?"

The End

* * *

><p>So... would people be interested in another continuation of this little series I seem to have started ;) Let me know via that cute lil "Review" button! Thanks for reading! MSam<p> 


End file.
